doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Husbands of River Song
|número historia = 262 |doctor = Duodécimo Doctor |acompañantes = River Song |enemigo = Rey Hydroflax |ubicación = Mendorax Dellora, Navidad de 5343 Crucero Harmony and Redemption Darillium |escritor = Steven Moffat |director = Douglas Mackinnon |productor = Nikki Wilson |red = BBC One |fecha emisión = 25 de diciembre de 2015 |formato = Especial de 60 minutos |serie = |ant = Hell Bent |sig = The Return of Doctor Mysterio |serie2 = Especiales navideños |ant2= Last Christmas |sig2= The Return of Doctor Mysterio |hecho ant = Hell Bent |hecho sig = Friend from the Future }}The Husbands of River Song (Los maridos de River Song) fue el especial navideño de 2015 de Doctor Who. Es el undécimo especial navideño desde el reinicio de la serie en 2005. El episodio supuso el regreso de Alex Kingston como River Song, que apareció por última vez en The Name of the Doctor. Es la primera vez desde A Christmas Carol que un especial navideño no tiene el mismo nombre que una historia ya existente relacionada con la Navidad. El episodio es notable por cerrar la línea temporal de River, mostrando finalmente la ocasión en que ella y el Doctor visitaron Darillium. Esta fue la última aventura de River antes de que se dirigiese hacia la Biblioteca en Silence in the Library/''Forest of the Dead'' y conociese al Décimo Doctor. Es además la primera vez que el Duodécimo Doctor se encuentra e interactúa con River, aunque también la última. Sinopsis Es Navidad en una colonia humana remota y el Doctor está eludiendo las canciones navideñas y los cuernos graciosos. Sin embargo, cuando una nave se estrella y requiere la ayuda del Doctor, él es reclutado por el equipo de River Song y acaba hallándose en una persecución frenética alrededor de la galaxia. El Rey Hydroflax se encuentra furioso y su robot guardaespaldas gigante está fuera de control yendo tras ellos. ¿Podrá Nardole sobrevivir? ¿Cuándo descubrirá River Song quién es el Doctor en realidad? Argumento En la Navidad de 5343 de la colonia humana de Mendorax Dellora, el Doctor es encontrado por un hombre llamado Nardole, que lo confunde con un cirujano cuya presencia ha sido requerida por alguien. Nardole lleva al Doctor hacia una nave espacial que se ha colisionado cerca de la colonia y él se sorprende al descubrir que River Song es quien necesita al cirujano. El Doctor se queda atónito cuando River — que no lo reconoce como el Doctor ya que nunca se había encontrado con esta encarnación — le pide que atienda a su marido, el rey Hydroflax, que no está en buen estado. River se aleja con el Doctor para discutir acerca de la operación y revela lo que planea en realidad: quiere recuperar el Halassi Androvar, diamante más valioso del universo, que se quedó incrustado en el cerebro de Hydroflax durante un asalto a las Cámaras de Halassi y ahora lo está matando. River quiere que el "cirujano" le quite la cabeza a Hydroflax, considerándolo como lo más fácil y rápido. left|175px|River y el Doctor amenazan a la cabeza de Hydroflax. Hydroflax aparece de pronto tras haber oído su conversación y se saca su propia cabeza de su enorme cuerpo robótico, haciéndoles ver que ya está separada. Él ordena a que sus guardias y su cuerpo autómata maten a River y al Doctor; mientras River se defiende disparando con su paleta sónica, el Doctor se apodera de la cabeza de Hydroflax y la amenaza, haciendo retroceder al cuerpo. River y el Doctor son teletransportados hacia el exterior por Ramone, que resulta ser otro marido de River. Mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Hydroflax cree que Nardole podría tener información sobre River, con lo que lo decapita para usar su cabeza. Aunque el Doctor está convencido de que River lo reconoce, ella no sabe quién es. River revela que hizo que la nave de Hydroflax se chocara en aquél lugar porque sabía que el Doctor estaría en la zona con su TARDIS. No obstante, ella no sabe nada acerca de su nuevo ciclo de regeneraciones y tan solo tiene imágenes de sus primeras doce encarnaciones. Ramone ha sido capaz de encontrar la TARDIS, pero no a su dueño; River declara que tendrán que cogerla prestada. El Doctor la sigue y finge sorprenderse ante el tamaño del interior de la TARDIS, emocionándose por finalmente poder ser el que se sorprende. River trata de despegar, pero la TARDIS no puede hacerlo ya que la cabeza de Hydroflax está dentro con ellos y su cuerpo está fuera, haciendo a Hydroflax estar dentro y fuera a la vez. right|250px|River con el Doctor en la TARDIS. Mientras tanto, Ramone oye a Nardole pidiendo auxilio, pero cae en la trampa del cuerpo de Hydroflax, que tan solo lo atrajo para quitarle la cabeza. El cuerpo de Hydroflax usa la cabeza de Ramone para encontrar la TARDIS y conseguir que le abran la puerta. Una vez dentro, el cuerpo amenaza al Doctor y a River, pero el Doctor consigue cerrar las puertas y la TARDIS despega, desplazándose hacia el crucero espacial Harmony and Redemption. Una vez allí, River se encuentra con un empleado al que conoce, Flemming, y le pide que bloquee la zona de carga para impedir que el cuerpo de Hydroflax salga. En vez de devolver el diamante a los Halassi, River revela que lo que pretende es venderlo a un comprador llamado Scratch, que se ha encargado de llenar la sala donde se iban a reunir con miembros de su propia especie. Después de recibir el pago, River y el Doctor descubren que Scratch y los demás son seguidores fieles del rey Hydroflax y querían obtener el diamante en su honor. Pese a sus intentos de ocultar la cabeza de Hydroflax, Flemming aparece y retiene a los dos en el crucero; se ha metido en la zona de carga y ha prometido al cuerpo robótico una cabeza digna de reemplazar a la de Hydroflax: la del Doctor. left|250px|River y el Doctor retenidos en el crucero. Al analizar la cabeza de Hydroflax, su cuerpo declara que la cabeza ya no podrá recuperarse y la destruye, quedándose tan solo el diamante en su lugar. Flemming cree que River puede guiarlos hacia el Doctor, pero ella explica que aunque lo ama, él no le corresponde con los mismos sentimientos. River cree que el Doctor es incapaz de amar a otra persona y trata de hacerlos ver que él no está disponible para salvarla; no obstante, ella mira al "cirujano" y descubre que él es el Doctor y ha estado con ella todo el tiempo. El Doctor lo confirma diciéndole tan solo "hola, cariño". River informa a los demás de sabe que el crucero está a punto de ser acertado por una tormenta de meteoritos, algo que tuvo en cuenta para planear su plan de huida. El crucero empieza a destruirse tal y como River había anticipado y ella y el Doctor se encuentran en la posición exacta en la que se abre un agujero en el suelo, haciendo a ambos caer en el nivel inferior. River consigue recuperar el diamante y el Doctor le pide que acuda al puente de la nave mientras él se encarga de sobrecargar al cuerpo de Hydroflax. La nave empieza a caerse y River observa el exterior, reconociendo que el planeta al que se dirigen es Darillium — donde están las Torres Cantantes a las que el Doctor prometió llevarla en múltiples ocasiones, aunque él siempre canceló antes de que pudiesen ir. Dándose cuenta de que no podrán salvar la nave, los dos entran en la TARDIS, aunque el impacto de la colisión deja inconsciente a River. right|250px|River reconoce al planeta Darillium. Después de bastante tiempo evitando llevarse a River a Darillium para eludir la que será su última cita juntos, el Doctor decide cumplir con lo inevitable. Entre los restos de la colisión de la nave en el planeta, el Doctor se encuentra a un hombre que está buscando a supervivientes y le regala el diamante, sugiriendo que use el dinero para construir un restaurante con vistas a las Torres Cantantes. Acto seguido, él viaja hacia adelante en el tiempo y llega al lujoso restaurante, reservando una cita para cuatro años después. El Doctor vuelve a viajar hacia el futuro y River se despierta a solas en la TARDIS, saliendo afuera y sorprendiéndose al ver el restaurante. River es informada de que el Doctor la espera en su mesa y se encuentra con el cuerpo de Hydroflax, que ahora está siendo controlado por las cabezas de Ramone y Nardole como un camarero en el restaurante. El Doctor aparece y regala un nuevo destornillador sónico a River. Luego, ambos se detienen para contemplar las Torres Cantantes y River nota que el Doctor está llorando, aunque él tan solo se queja del viento. River comenta que su diario está prácticamente lleno y pregunta si los rumores de que aquella es su última noche juntos son ciertos, a lo que el Doctor responde diciendo "spoilers". River le pide que encuentre una forma de evitar aquello como siempre suele hacer, pero el Doctor insiste en que a veces no hay otra forma posible y tan solo hay que aceptar que los tiempos acaban. Los dos discuten acerca de la naturaleza de las cosas y River señala que "felices para siempre" no significa "para siempre", sino hasta que se acaba el tiempo. left|250px|River y el Doctor observan las Torres Cantantes de Darillium. Temiendo no tener suficiente tiempo hasta que se separen, River pregunta al Doctor cuánto dura una noche en Darillium. El Doctor le informa de que una noche allí dura alrededor de veinticuatro años. Llena de alegría al oír esto, ella dice "Te odio" al Doctor, a lo que él responde con un "No, no me odias." Los dos se sonríen mutuamente y aparece la frase "Y los dos vivieron felices para siempre" en pantalla. Poco a poco, el mensaje va disolviéndose como nieve, reduciéndose primero a "Y los dos vivieron felices" y luego a solamente "felices" hasta que esto también desaparece. Reparto *El Doctor - Peter Capaldi *River Song - Alex Kingston *Nardole - Matt Lucas *Rey Hydroflax - Greg Davies *Ramone - Phillip Rhys *Flemming - Rowan Polonski *Scratch - Robert Curtis *Conserje - Anthony Cozens *Alphonse - Chris Lew Kum Hoi *Recepcionista - Nicolle Smartt *Cuerpo del Rey Hydroflax - Liam Cook *Voz de Hydroflax - Nonso Anozie Sin acreditar * Villano galáctico del crucero - Clem Sohttp://guide.doctorwhonews.net/person.php?code=5292 Referencias El Doctor * El Doctor dice que usa un diagrama de flujo para seguir la línea temporal de River Song. * El Doctor menciona que su undécima encarnación tenía un mentón grande. * River sugiere que el Doctor no aprobaría que hubiese alcohol a bordo de la TARDIS del Doctor. River Song * River afirma que ha tenido al menos dos esposas. * River dice que el Doctor prometió llevarla a Darillium en numerosas ocasiones pero siempre cancelaba en el último minuto. * River posee el book History's Finest Exploding Restaurants, que tiene la coletilla "La mejor comida gratis, pasa del café." Ella lo usó a la hora de planear su huida de la tormenta de meteoritos que chocó contra el Harmony and Redemption. * River comenta que tiene 200 años, revelando que tiene un período de vida aumentado. * River tiene un spray que le permite cambiarse de ropa inmediatamente cuando lo necesita. La TARDIS * Los rondeles vuelven a utilizarse para almacenamiento. En esta ocasión, River tiene alcohol oculto detrás de uno de ellos, cosa que el Doctor desconoce. * La TARDIS es capaz de crear un par de cuernos holográficos para el Doctor. * Cuando alguien se encuentra dentro y fuera de la TARDIS a la vez, esta no puede despegar. Equipamiento sónico * River posee una paleta sónica por ser una arqueóloga. * El Doctor regala a River un nuevo destornillador sónico, que es el que ella tiene durante la investigación en la Biblioteca. * El Doctor utiliza sus gafas de sol sónicas y también su nuevo destornillador sónico. Darillium * Según River, existen rumores de que Darillium era el último planeta que ella y el Doctor visitarían juntos. El Doctor se niega a confirmarlo. * Una noche en Darillium dura, en términos humanos, 24 años. * Las Torres Cantantes "cantan" debido al viento que pasa por las numerosas estructuras cavernosas que hay en las torres y se armoniza con la capa de cristal. Mendorax Dellora * Mendorax Dellora tiene cuatro billones de habitantes. * Hark! the Herald Angels Sing puede verse en Mendorax Dellora. Notas de historia * Este es el primer episodio de Doctor Who desde The Angels Take Manhattan (de la séptima temporada) en el que no aparece Jenna Coleman como Clara Oswald. * Gary Russell quiso escribir acerca del encuentro entre el Duodécimo Doctor y River en la novela Big Bang Generation, pero como Steven Moffat preparó el primer, último y único encuentro entre ambos en The Husbands of River Song, Russell decidió reemplazar a River con Bernice Summerfield en la novela. * Esta es la primera vez en que el nombre de Alex Kingston aparece en la secuencia de apertura de un episodio normal. Continuidad * Nardole llama a River "Doctora Song", (TV: The Time of Angels, The Pandorica Opens, Closing Time, The Angels Take Manhattan) y también dice que a veces es llamada como Profesora. (TV Silence in the Library, Forest of the Dead, The Angels Take Manhattan) * Una vez más alguien comenta sobre el interior de la TARDIS, que es más grande que el exterior. (TV: An Unearthly Child, et al.) No obstante, esta vez es el propio Doctor el que lo hace, emocionado por ser finalmente el que se tiene que sorprender. * River menciona su historial de haber escapado de múltiples lugares. (TV: The Pandorica Opens, A Good Man Goes to War, The Wedding of River Song) * El Doctor utiliza su nuevo destornillador sónico. (TV: Hell Bent) Además, continúa teniendo sus gafas de sol sónicas. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice et al.) * River enseña las fotografías que posee de las doce primeras encarnaciones del Doctor para dejar claro que conoce su apariencia. En una ocasión dijo al Doctor que tenía fotos de todos sus rostros. (TV: The Time of Angels) Esto también confirma que River es consciente de la existencia del Doctor Guerrero (encarnación que el Doctor solía tratar de ocultar) ya que tiene una foto suya. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) * Cuando discuten acerca de sus otros matrimonios, River menciona que el Doctor se casó con la reina Isabel I (TV: The Day of the Doctor) y con Marilyn Monroe. (TV: A Christmas Carol) * River Song recuerda que el Doctor quería llevarla a Darillium. (HOMEVID: Last Night) Este suceso se mencionó por primera vez en TV: Forest of the Dead. * Durante el vistazo rápido de Flemming al diario de River Song se hace referencia a varios encuentros entre River y el Doctor que se han visto o mencionado previamente: "se abre la Pandórica", (TV: The Pandorica Opens) un picnic en Asgard, (TV: Silence in the Library) la colisión del Byzantium, (TV: Silence in the Library, Flesh and Stone), "Manhattan". (TV: The Angels Take Manhattan) También se menciona el encuentro con "Jim, el pez". (TV: The Impossible Astronaut, JUEGO: The Eternity Clock) * River menciona a Cleopatra, por quien se hizo pasar en una ocasión. Ella trata de acusar el Doctor de haberse casado con Cleopatra, pero el Doctor lo ignora debido al hecho de que River asumió su identidad. (TV: The Pandorica Opens) * El diario de River está casi completo y ella es consciente de que el Doctor sabía la cantidad de páginas que le harían falta cuando se lo regaló. * El Duodécimo Doctor regala a River un destornillador sónico. Esta es la versión que ella utiliza durante su investigación en la Biblioteca. (TV: Silence in the Library/''Forest of the Dead) * En Darillium, River señala que el Doctor está llorando. Ella luego lo mencionaría al hablar con el Décimo Doctor justo antes de sus últimos momentos. (TV: ''Forest of the Dead) * River cree que el Undécimo Doctor era la última encarnación del Doctor porque sabía que se le había agotado el ciclo de regeneraciones. Cuando ella pide explicaciones al Duodécimo Doctor, él simplemente dice "algo pasó". (TV: The Time of the Doctor) * El Doctor hace mención de su "nuevo corte de pelo" y luego aparece trajeado en Darillium, tal y como River lo describió en su conversación con el Décimo Doctor. River también dijo que Darillium fue "una gran noche"; se reveló que esta noche fue más larga que lo que se esperaba. (TV: Forest of the Dead) * El Doctor ha estado evitando Darillium y se queda con lágrimas en los ojos cuando cumple con lo prometido y lleva a River a su última cita juntos. El Doctor ha mencionado que no le gustan las despedidas. (TV: The Angels Take Manhattan, The Time of the Doctor, Hell Bent) * El Doctor vuelve a proporcionar a alguien los medios para obtener una enorme cantidad de dinero. (TV: School Reunion, The End of Time) Curiosamente, varias personas que se han encontrado con el Doctor en torno a Navidad han acabado recibiendo grandes sumas de dinero. (TV: Doctor Who, Voyage of the Damned, A Christmas Carol) * River saca de su bolsa un fez, objeto comúnmente usado por el Undécimo Doctor. (TV: The Big Bang et al) * Hydroflax tiene el apodo de "el carnicero de los Prados del Hueso". El Doctor y River acudieron a ese lugar una vez. (TV: The Time of Angels) * River menciona la ocasión en que habían dos versiones del Undécimo Doctor en uno de los momentos en que canceló su viaje a Darillium. (HOMEVID: First Night/''Last Night) * El Doctor dice que "Toda Navidad es la última Navidad," repitiendo lo que Danny Pink dijo a Clara Oswald en un sueño. (TV: ''Last Christmas) * River pide al Doctor que piense en algún tipo de truco para evitar lo que le va a pasar, pero el Doctor le recuerda que no todo puede evitarse. En varias situaciones el Doctor fue incapaz de cambiar eventos trágicos, habiendo acabado de pasar por una de estas situaciones. Además, él dice a River que los tiempos se acaban porque tienen que acabarse. * El Doctor se niega a inclinarse ante el Rey Hydroflax con la excusa de que tiene problemas en la espalda. El Primer Doctor fue incapaz de inclinarse ante Kublai Khan y dijo que su espalda estaba rota; no obstante, en ese caso es una excusa válida, ya que su encarnación se hacía anciana y él podría realmente tener problemas para inclinarse. (TV: Marco Polo) * El Doctor es capaz de reservar una mesa para años después y acudir a la fecha de la reserva en un instante. Él hizo lo mismo con Clara en Calbaron III. (CÓMIC: Planet of the Diners) * River viste una capa similar al traje de Santa Claus. (CÓMIC: Who Who Who, Merry Christmas) Notas al pie en:The Husbands of River Song (TV story) Categoría:Episodios de 2015 Categoría:Episodios del Duodécimo Doctor Categoría:Especiales navideños Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 9 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Episodios con River Song Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Navidad Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo LIV